<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capitalism's Whore by Goblin_Man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828047">Capitalism's Whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Man/pseuds/Goblin_Man'>Goblin_Man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, I'm Sorry, Joke Fic, M/M, Maid dress, My First Smut, RPF, bootlicking, catboy!bezos, nudes got leaked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Man/pseuds/Goblin_Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Capitalism finds Jeff Bezos's leaked nudes, Jeff is frightened about what his crush will think. This one sucks, yall!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Besoz/Capitalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capitalism's Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im real sorry yall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh... h-hey," Bezos stammered, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Before his eyes, working at his desk, was Jeff's true love. Capitalism. </p><p>Cap was a tall man, thin, but muscular, and handsome as the devil. His hands were cold and busy as they typed away at a keyboard, adding zero after zero to his large pool of money. He clicked his tongue and looked over in Jeff's direction. "Darling," Cap drawled, running his tongue over the top row of his teeth. He didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Your employees are having delusions again. Could you try and do something about that?" </p><p>Jeff blushed red, a hot wash of shame flooding his face. He looked down, suddenly feeling useless. "Y-yes sir. What- what seems to be the problem?" </p><p>"They're thinking they're allowed to be humans, Jeff. They're thinking they deserve rights. We simply can't have that, now can we?" Capitalism sent a singular glance in Bezos' direction, sending the bald man into a deeper spiral of uneasiness... and lust. See, Jeff would never admit it, but he loved it when Cap would belittle him. He wanted to be Capitalism's good little whore. He wanted it more than anything. </p><p>"Jeff..." Capitalism's breathing was slow, ragged. Bezos looked at him, face still red, and saw the man staring straight forward at his computer screen. He saw an unfamiliar expression on Capitalism's face. He was... biting his lip? </p><p>"Y-yes?" Jeff responded, his whole body turning to face his crush. Cap took another long, drawn out breath, before speaking again. </p><p>"Come here, please." </p><p>Jeff obeyed, as was his nature. He scuttered over, planting himself firmly behind Capitalism's chair. Slowly, he raised his eyes, making contact with the screen, before stopping dead in his tracks. His blood went cold. He stopped breathing. </p><p>There, on Capitalism's computer screen, were pictures off Jeff completely naked. Some were more flattering than others, several featuring an astonishingly small cock standing at attentiob, facing the camera, others focusing on Bezos' thick, juicy ass. </p><p>The bald man swallowed hard, and in a fit of panic blurted out: "I- It's not what it looks like!" He could feel his whole body shaking as he stammered out, "P-Please, Cappy, close the window-" </p><p>Suddenly, Capitalism spun around in his chair, his dark emerald eyes bearing deep into Jeff'sq soul. "Oh, I think it's exactly  what it looks like, Bezos. You're a little whore, aren't you?" </p><p>"I-" Jeff started to try and defend himself, hot tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. What if Capitalism wasn't into him at all? </p><p>Cap chuckled deep and low in his throat, biting his lip and looking down at Jeff's perfectly polished shoes. "On your knees." </p><p>"Wh- wha-" </p><p>"On. Your. Knees. Don't disappoint me." </p><p>Immediately, Jeff dropped to his knees, looking up at Capitalism with big doe eyes. Capitalism smirked at the bald man's display of obedience, lifting one of his expensive, designer boots and pressing the bottom against Jeff's face. "Lick." He commanded, and just as soon as the word was out of his mouth, Jeff began to caress the grooves in the bottom of Capitalism's boot with his lips and tongue, spit smearing across his face as he essentially made out with the shoe. </p><p>Capitalism flexed his toes, forcing the boot to move against Jeff's soft tongue. He continued licking the bottom, stretching his body to get a better angle to suck on Cap's shoe. Cap pointed his foot downward, allowing the tip of his boot to enter Jeff's mouth entirely as the bald man desperately caressed the shoe window his tongue. </p><p>Capitalism let out a small moan disguised as a heavy breath, one of his hands slowly drifting down to the area between his legs. Watching Bezos lick his boot, he gently pulled his long, thick member out and began lazily stroking it, letting out an 'mmm' when Jeff began to choke on his shoe. </p><p>Jeff looked up at Capitalism, watching him stroke his huge cock. The only thing he could think about is how badly he wanted it inside him, and how desperate he was to feel the green-eyed man's semen in his phat ass. </p><p>Capitalism slowly pulled his boot away from Bezos, who whined in protest, but didn't fight back. He wouldn't want to make Cap upset at him.  </p><p>"Good boy," Capitalism spoke slowly, words dripping with honey and sex, "you've proven you can follow directions. Now, here's another one. Strip." </p><p>Jeff giggled a bit, a giddy feeling gathering in his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his pants and boxers. He kneeled before Capitalism, completely bare, feeling Cap's eyes judging him for his absolutely miniscule cock. </p><p>"Now-" Cap drawled again, eyes fixed on the area between Jeff's legs. He smirked, exhaling a puff of air from his nose in a lazy sort of half-laugh- "There's a package under the bed. Open it." </p><p>Jeff turned around, finding under the bed, behind him, an unsealed Amazon box. He pulled it out in front of them and opened it tentatively, gasping at what he saw inside. </p><p>Laying in the box, neatly folded, was a satin maid dress with an impossibly short skirt, a pair of cat ears, and a thick, black leather collar on a leash with a big, shiny bell. Jeff went completely red, wanting to look up at Capitalism but not knowing how. He heard the other man chuckle, his breaths conveying excitement as he once again commanded Jeff to- </p><p>"Put it on." </p><p>"C-cap, I-" </p><p>Cap clicked his tongue. "That's master  to you, pet. Now put it on." </p><p>Shakily, Jeff pulled the demeaning outfit over his head, shame and disgust filling his head as he smoothed out the skirt. He affixed the ears to his head, stalling for time to avoid the last part. The collar. Jeff tried to convince himself that this wasn't what he wanted, but it was no use. He was, simply put, a useless little whore. </p><p>Gingerly, Jeff buckled the collar around his neck, feeling Capitalism take the leash. The greed-eyed man nodded at his pet, harshly tugging him over to the bed, where he sat down, his bare ass that the skimpy skirt did nothing to cover against the sheets. </p><p>"Face down." Capitalism growled. Jeff maneuvered his body to be lying in the way Cap wanted, feeling ashamed of how much he was enjoying this. </p><p>He felt Capitalism's death cold hands reach around him, pressing two of his fingers to Jeff's lips. "Spit," he demanded, and Jeff Bezos coated Capitalism's fingers in a thick layer of his saliva, whining as he felt Cap smear the spit along the opening to Jeff's tight hole. His legs twitched, and Capitalism clamped one stern hand down to stop him. </p><p>Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Capitalism sunk his hard, thick cock into Bezos' tight hole, causing Bezos to scream out moan after moan, begging him to move faster. Cap simply grunted out a "Quiet," his breathing slow and heavy and, dear God, so fucking hot. Jeff could hardly help himself but bite back several moans, trying not to let his legs spasm. </p><p>Capitalism drew his cock in and out of Bezos' hole, both men letting out a small gasp as Cap began to move quicker, his pace building as his hands tugged backward on Jeff's leash. Jeff moaned loudly as all the bells on his outfit jingled, reminiscent of a court jester, or professional fool. Capitalism groaned, picking up the pace once more, and as it built he slammed Jeff's face against the headboard, hearing it rattle against the wall. </p><p>"Isn't it- fuck- isn't it funny?" Capitalism moaned, abusing Jeff's poor little hole while pulling harder on his leash than ever. Jeff couldn't breathe at all. </p><p>"The rich man- the rich man is nothing but my... little... whore..." Capitalism moaned, feeling Jeff's tight hole clamp down around him. "Say it. Proclaim it to the world. Tell everyone that you're- Jesus, oh, fuck, you're tight- tell everyone you're my pretty little whore," </p><p>"I'm your little whore!" Bezos moaned, struggling against his collar to try and find some air. "The rich man is nothing but Capitalism's- fuck! The rich man is nothing but Capitalism's whore! I'm your pretty little whore!" His words went a mile a minute, spilling out of his mouth before he could even process them, followed by an incomprehensible string of please and other begging words. </p><p>Capitalism gasped, his pace going a bit sloppy as he let go of Jeff's leash and grabbed him by the waist, digging his arms into Jeff's soft flesh. "Say it again, you worthless slut." </p><p>"Oh, god, master, I'm your little whore!! I may have billions of dollars but I'm still just a worthless little- oh, fuck, please, please, please, I'm just a worthless little- slut!"<br/>And with that, Capitalism reached his edge, gripping Jeff painfully and shooting his hot seed into the bald man, bells jingling and Bezos' whimpers drowning out the sound of his moans as he filled Jeff's hole with cum. </p><p>"You don't get release, whore. Not- not tonight, ok?" Capitalism groaned, pulling out of Jeff with a lewd sound. Jeff whined, but, again, didn't fight back. </p><p>Capitalism got off the bed, fixing his trousers and belt, and straightening his tie. He looked down at Jeff, who still had cum dripping down his ass, and smirked. </p><p>"Remember, Jeff. I own everything, including you. As long as I am in control, all of this- all of you, are my property. Now, shall we go abuse your workers?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>